


Drunk love hurts

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Not for Laurel fanatics, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oliver asks Tommy and Laurel for backup as Oliver tries to get closer to Sara. As much as Tommy and Laurel want to support him, there's one small issue with the older Lance sister.





	Drunk love hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that occured to me when rewatching Two and Half Men.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.
> 
> Hope you have fun
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter

"You know what's sadder than an empty bottle of wine?" Laurel teased as she was pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Being the boyfriend of a 28-year old recovering alcoholic lawyer." Tommy muttered.

"Pardon?" Laurel asked, turning to Tommy.

"Just saying, you might want to slow down." Tommy said as he turned to her with a bowl of salad.

"It's only wine, relax." Laurel calmed him down. "Well, since last July…" She looked at the stamp.

"Crap. I guess I should've checked Dad's collection more thoroughly." Tommy muttered, hoping Laurel would not have any digesting issues later as she drank another glass. "Laurel…"

"Calm down, few little glasses will loosen me up but I have my limits." Laurel calmed Tommy down.

"Are you saying you need to get loaded to make out with me?" Tommy scowled.

"I'm not loaded." Laurel protested as Tommy narrowed his eyes. "OK, maybe a little but I have my limits, plus, being a little loaded doesn't hurt."

"Hey, guys." Oliver said as he entered.

"Ollie! Want some wine?" Laurel called out as she turned to him, apparently on her way to Drunk Town.

"No, thanks." Oliver declined, more broody than usual. "It's been a long night."

"That's why it's a good time to drink, when you're tired, depressed, bored, lonely or too sober." Laurel said, literally drowning herself with another glass.

"What happened? You look more down than usual." Tommy said.

"Sara left for art school in London and she hasn't reached out. What am I supposed to do, when someone I love, doesn't call back?" Oliver wondered.

"Drink." Laurel said as she opened another bottle of wine.

"Wait, you told her…"

"Yeah, on the airport and I kind of totally blurted it out, she freaked out and left." Oliver nodded. "All that followed was, last call to London and all I saw was her leaving. She never said anything but if you saw the look she had before she waltzed off…" Oliver then tried to look like he had been stung with a bee as he tensed and widened his eyes.

"Given the circumstances, I think it was an understandable reaction." Tommy assured him.

"Yeah but what if she never calls back? It's been ten hours and I'm sure her plane has landed." Oliver said.

"What about drinking? That should kill some time." Laurel said, taking another sip as Oliver left.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep."

* * *

Later in the morning, Oliver entered Tommy's bedroom. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Tommy said.

"I couldn't sleep last night, this whole thing with Sara is driving me nuts." Oliver said.

"Don't blame you." Tommy nodded as they both sat down. "Look, man, some people, like Sara have a hard time getting their feelings straight, so they need some time alone to process."

Suddenly, they heard retching and vomiting behind the door next to them. "Is that…"

"Yeah, Laurel might have had too much wine last night." Tommy nodded. "Anyway, I think you just need to be patient with Sara…"

They heard Laurel vomit again as Oliver groaned and swallowed. "Yeah, I guess you're…" Oliver retched. "Sorry. I shouldn't have eaten the sushi last night. And I don't like, when people throw up."

"Try watching and holding her hair and washing them." Tommy said dryly and Oliver shivered at the mental image.

"It's just, Sara's going to study in England just for few weeks." Oliver said before they heard Laurel vomiting again. "And I…" Oliver groaned. "I'm starting to… think if… I…"

Suddenly, both Oliver and Tommy almost retched as Laurel vomited even louder.

"Yeah, just when I thought I got used to it." Tommy said. "You know what, I think you shouldn't be too hasty, Ollie… ugh…"

"I can't leave things they are… aggh…" Oliver and Tommy gagged, groaning in disgust.

"Oh, God, now it came out both ends and I have to change my shirt." Laurel said, groaning.

"I think we should give her some privacy." Oliver said.

"Good idea." Tommy said, groaning, both men on verge of vomiting as they left the room. "You know, I think it might be best if me and Laurel accompanied you as a backup."

"Yeah, maybe." Oliver said, unsure though, considering Laurel's current state. Oliver rushed to the sink as Tommy left to another bathroom, neither of them able to hold it back anymore as they both vomited.

* * *

Later in the plane, Oliver, Tommy and Laurel were in Tommy's private jet, flying to London.

"Thanks for coming with me. I appreciate the support." Oliver said.

"You know we'll always have your back, Ollie." Laurel assured Oliver, holding his hand. "You know what, I'm thirsty."

"There's a fridge there." Oliver pointed towards the area behind them.

Laurel entered and looked into the fridge. "Oh, look, champagne…"

Both Oliver and Tommy widened their eyes in horror and groaned.

"Damn it! I should've hidden all booze in the plane!" Oliver groaned.

"Seriously? You didn't think to get rid of it before you got Laurel onboard?!" Tommy snapped.

"How was I supposed to know she'd…"

It took just a few seconds and Laurel returned, dancing and stumbling, on her way to Drunk Town, dancing before she leaned towards Tommy.

"Tommy, I know I give you a hard time but in my heart, I really, really love…" Suddenly, Laurel groaned and Tommy and Oliver widened his eyes in horror. Oliver rushed to hand Laurel a paper bag but Tommy's shirt was already covered in pink ooze.

"Oh, God! No! Aah!" Tommy screamed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Laurel said as Oliver handed her the paper bag before she vomited again and Oliver groaned as he looked at his pants.

"Oh, come on!" Oliver groaned, retching and on verge of vomiting.

"_OK, folks, we've got clear skies ahead and we'll be in London in four hours approximately. Although we might be heading into a small turbulence…_"

"Nooo!" Oliver and Tommy screamed and a few moments later, the plane threw around and the windows were covered in vomit.

* * *

Later in London, Oliver, Tommy and Laurel visited Sara in her rented apartment.

"I love you and I don't ever want to let you go." Oliver said, holding Sara's hand, who felt touched and was on verge of tears.

"That is so sweet that you came all the way here to tell me this. Although I have a question." Sara said as she saw Oliver, Tommy and Laurel wearing shirts labeled '_WE LOVE LONDON'_ "Why are you dressed up like tourists?"

"My bad. I might have thrown up a little." Laurel blushed, holding her head due to hangover.

"A little?" Oliver snapped. "Do you know how much the jet costs?"

"Sorry." Laurel said.

"OK, I'm getting off track here, the fact is, I love you and I never want to let you go." Oliver said as he turned to Sara, holding her hands.

"I love you too, dummy." Sara said, kissing Oliver.

"I love you, Laurel." Tommy said as he neared Laurel, who smiled.

"I love you, Tommy." Laurel and Tommy neared each other before…

"Oh, God, not in my mouth!"

Suddenly, Laurel vomited again and Oliver and Sara groaned and retched at the sight and hearing Laurel's vomiting sounds.

"Oh, Jesus…" Sara swallowed hard, on verge of vomiting as well.

"Oh, come on, not again! Where's the bathroom?" Oliver demanded.

"Right there." Sara said, pointing towards the door, on verge of vomiting as Oliver rushed into the bathroom, holding his mouth as Sara quickly picked a bucket before throwing up in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I insulted Laurel fans but frankly, I couldn't resist. Although, all flames will be ignored and deleted.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
